Justin Williams
Justin Williams é um aluno da Academia Blackwell. Ele é um skatista e Max Caulfield acha ele e seu grupo de amigos bonitos fazendo manobras. Ele é amigo de Trevor, apesar de os dois estarem competindo pelos sentimentos de Dana Ward. Justin reaparece em Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange. Personalidade Justin é um típico garoto skatista. Ele é bastante descontraído e parece gostar da companhia de Max, especialmente se ela não agir como uma poser. Ele gosta de andar de skate com seus amigos em Arcadia Bay, e usa drogas com frequência. Ele possui o raro hábito de visitar museus de rock clássico para olhar instrumentos históricos. Ele quer abrir uma loja de skates quando se formar, apesar de sua mãe insistir que ele vá para uma escola de medicina, como seu falecido pai. Ele começou a se interessar por skate quando mais jovem, filmando manobras que seu irmão mais velho falhava em executar. Seu hábito de andar de skate e fazer manobras foi o que o apresentou à Rachel Amber e Chloe Price. Porém, a amizade deles não durou muito, pois Rachel desapareceu e ele perdeu contato com Chloe, aderindo à companhia de Trevor. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Quando Max está indo ao banheiro pela primeira vez, ela encontra Justin conversando com Dana. Mais tarde, do lado de fora do prédio, Justin está junto de seus amigos skatistas. Se Max falar com ele, ela inicialmente o deixará decepcionado por não saber o nome de nenhuma manobra de skate, como noseslide ou tre flip. Ela pode voltar no tempo e usar essas palavras. Ao fazer isto, Justin não verá ela de forma negativa e ficará contente por ela não ser uma "poser". Ele pode pedir à Trevor para mostrar à Max as manobras que ela mencionou, e poderá revelar à ela que andava muito com Rachel e Chloe, mas não consegue se lembrar do nome desta última. Ele fica feliz em deixar que Max tire fotos dele e de seus amigos, e assista à eles fazendo manobras. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Justin pode ser encontrado no Restaurante Two Whales junto com Trevor, tomando café da manhã. Sob o efeito de drogas, ele parece estar em conflito com seus sentimentos. Enquanto está feliz por Trevor e Dana terem formado um casal, também está irritado pelo mesmo motivo; ele também tinha interesse nela. Ele parece aceitar a situação. Porém, ele e Trevor têm uma briga mais tarde naquela manhã, mas Joyce aparta eles. Mais tarde, quando a escola inteira está em frente ao dormitório feminino presenciando a tentativa de suicídio da Kate, Justin aparece na frente da multidão, olhando para cima com a mão na cabeça. Ele possui um leve sorriso no rosto, provavelmente por estar sob o efeito de drogas. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Justin faz uma aparição no pátio do Dormitório Prescott neste episódio. Ele e Chloe se encontram e põem a conversa em dia. Justin claramente está feliz por falar com ela de novo, e sugere que ela saia de novo com ele e seus amigos para andar de skate no parque um dia desses. Ele também pergunta sobre a Rachel, e Chloe diz à ele que está investigando isso. Eles terminam a conversa com um soquinho amigável, e Max comenta que Justin parece bem interessado em Chloe. Ela também comenta que Chloe parece combinar com Justin e seu grupo. Mais tarde, ele aparece no banheiro da piscina da Blackwell durante a "Festa do Fim do Mundo" organizada pelo Clube Vortex. Ele está em pé na frente da pia, e Max pode tirar uma foto opcional dele enquadrando um desenho de esqueleto junto à Justin. Ao falar com ele, Max percebe que ele está drogado, como a maioria dos presentes na festa. Ele parece ter carinho por ela, e pergunta por que eles não saem mais. Ele também revela que não viu Nathan na festa. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Justin aparece na sequência reversa do corredor durante o pesadelo da Max. Ele aparece de novo na cena do restaurante, sentado em um dos bancos junto com Trevor. Justin comentará que não será "nada legal" se Max matar ele. Justin será visto no enterro da Chloe se ela for sacrificada no final do jogo. Relacionamentos Amigos *Rachel Amber - Rachel saía bastante com Justin e seus amigos skatistas antes de seu desaparecimento. Ele espera que Rachel esteja bem onde quer que esteja, e está disposto a machucar quem quer que possa ter machucado ela. *Chloe Price - Chloe também andava de skate com Justin e seus amigos junto de Rachel. Após o desaparecimento dela, Chloe e Justin ficaram distantes, mas a amizade deles ainda está intacta, pois ela o cumprimenta com um soquinho ao entrar no restaurante Two Whales em "Out of Time", e conversa com ele ao vê-lo em frente ao Dormitório Prescott em "Dark Room". Embora ele não lembre inicialmente do nome dela, se referindo à ela como "a amiga punk da Rachel", foi justamente seu estilo punk rock que deixou uma impressão duradoura nele. Ele acha Chloe atraente e "intensa". Quando eles se reencontram e começam a conversar em frente ao Dormitório Prescott, ela planeja ir andar de skate com Justin e seus amigos no parque um dia. *Trevor Yard - Justin e Trevor são melhores amigos, mas a amizade deles é colocada em risco quando ambos ficam interessados pela mesma garota, Dana. Trevor acaba se saindo melhor e mesmo que pareça estar frustrado com a situação, Justin ainda apoia a felicidade de Dana e seu amigo. *Max Caulfield (Determinante) - Ele parece gostar da companhia de Max, especialmente se ela não agir como uma poser. Max pode impressionar Justin com seu conhecimento em manobras de skate já que ele gosta muito de garotas skatistas, e a convida a se juntar a seu grupo e tirar fotos dele e seus amigos skatistas sempre que quiser. Mais tarde, ele afirma que gostaria de andar mais com ela. Inimigos *Victoria Chase - Ele não gosta dela porque a acha esnobe, assim como o resto dos membros do Clube Vortex. *Nathan Prescott - Justin não gosta de Nathan visto que ele também é membro do Clube Vortex, e o acha um "babaca esnobe". Interesses Amorosos *Chloe Price - Justin acha Chloe "gostosa" e, de acordo com a análise de Max ao vê-los conversando no Episódio 4, ele está claramente interessado nela. *Dana Ward - Justin gosta muito de Dana e queria que ela fosse sua namorada. No Episódio 2, Trevor irá revelar que teve de contar à Justin que ele e Dana estavam juntos porque Justin também estava interessado nela. Inicialmente, Justin não parece muito incomodado, dizendo casualmente, "Ele chegou lá primeiro, então eu fui ao ar e perdi o lugar..." Mas se Max falar com ele de novo no Episódio 4, Justin dirá que foi à festa porque Dana estava lá, mas lamenta por ela não ter ido à festa com ele. Se Max questioná-lo sobre Trevor e Dana, ele dirá que tentou fingir que estava bem com a situação, mas quando viu os dois juntos, chorou "como uma criancinha". Ele irá eventualmente dizer que só está se torturando e deveria sair da festa para andar de skate. Curiosidades *A blusa escrito "RAWS" que Justin usa em "Chrysalis" é uma referência ao suspense de 1975 Tubarão (Jaws, no original), dirigido por Steven Spielberg. *Justin gosta de ouvir rock, evidente pela música que toca onde ele e seus amigos estão reunidos do lado de fora do prédio principal da Blackwell, no Episódio 1. Galeria Justin2.png|Justin e seus amigos em "Chrysalis" Justin3.png|Justin falando com Max em "Chrysalis" Justin5.png|Justin e Trevor no restaurante em "Out of Time" Justin6.png|Justin falando com Max em "Out of Time" 1/2 Justin7.jpg|Justin falando com Max em "Out of Time" 2/2 JustinKate.jpg|Justin congelado no tempo em "Out of Time" Justin8.png|Justin falando com Chloe em "Dark Room" Justin9.png|Justin na festa em "Dark Room" Justin10.png|Justin falando com Max na festa em "Dark Room" Justin&Trevor.jpg|Justin ao lado de Trevor no pesadelo da Max em "Polarized" de:Justin Williams en:Justin Williams es:Justin Williams ru:Джастин Уильямс Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange